1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for applying lengths of pressure sensitive adhesive coated tape to objects, and in one aspect to such devices including means for holding the end of the tape adhesive side out on an application roller prior to contact between an object and the tape end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with devices for applying lengths of pressure sensitive adhesive coated tape from a supply length of tape to objects driven along a predetermined path past the device. Such devices are commonly used to seal boxes filled with merchandise driven past the device by a conveyor. Typically the device includes an application member such as a roller for supporting an end of the tape, adhesive side out, in a contact position at which the tape end will be contacted by such a box. Upon contact the tape end adheres to the box and is subsequently pulled from the device and applied around the surface of the box by movement of the box, while the application member moves along the surface of the box to guide the tape being applied. The device severs the applied length of tape from the supply length and engages and moves the newly severed end of the supply length of tape to the contact position for contact by the next box on the conveyor.
Such devices have used various means for holding the tape end in a proper position on the application member for contact by a box driven along the conveyor, and for engaging and holding the newly severed tape end and during movement of the application member back to the contact position during operation of the device; including vacuum rollers, jets of high pressure air, spring fingers and static electric charges. One more efficient means is that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 513,595, filed concurrently herewith, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,786, and incorporated herein by reference, which discloses a device which was invented, reduced to practice, and known to me prior to the invention of the device disclosed herein. Briefly that application discloses a device in which the aforementioned means includes means adapted for engagement with the adhesive surface of the tape and for affording relative movement between the tape and the engagement means, comprising a knurled rotatably mounted pinch roller. The pinch roller is mounted for pivotal movement about an axis generally normal to its axis of rotation and spaced from one of its ends between (1) an engage position with the axes of the pinch roller and an application roller generally parallel and the peripheral surfaces of the rollers proximate to engage opposite surfaces of the tape when positioned therebetween to hold the tape against the application roller and afford relative movement between the tape and rollers; and (2) a release position with the pinch roller pivoted out of engagement with tape on the application roller. The pinch roller is initially positioned in its engage position at one end of the tape to properly position the tape around the application roller. Means are provided for moving the pinch roller from its position at the end of the tape, to its release position and around a longitudinal edge of the tape being pulled out of the device by movement of the box and back into engagement with the supply length of tape to re-engage its newly severed end during the operational cycle of the device. The device disclosed in that application, however requires two application members with a pinch roller mounted adjacent each application member, and is thus not as simple as may be desired.